


Tag You're It

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alcohol, Flashbacks, Multi, Seekers being touchy, Silly Games, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron remembers a particular Vosian Night Club when Tailgate asks him if he wants to play tag with the rest of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Vosian Night Clubs make Starscream touchy, Skywarp and Thundercracker randy, and Megatron wistful.

“We’re playing paint tag,” Tailgate said as he flopped into the seat. “It’s sort of like paint ball, but Ultra Magnuis won’t let us use guns.” Tailgate said with a pout. “Do you want to join?” He asked excitedly as he turned to Megatron on the stool.

“Man, I’m not even sure Megatron would even know how to play.” Rodimus said as he sat on Megatron’s other side.

“Hush the both of you, I’ve seen enough games to know how to play.” Megatron said as he put his empty cube down on the bar. Swerve was quick to refill it and lean over the counter.

“Really, when did the Decepticons have time to have fun?” He asked. Tailgate shoved him and laughed.

 _“Megatron and Soundwave wouldn’t loosen up and have fun even_ with _the shots darling, I don’t know why you ordered them. I know you love drinking with new people, but your intentions were ill met.” Starscream said with a purr as he ran a finger under Skywarp’s chin._

_Megatron stared across the table at Starscream, arms crossed and glare set. Starscream gave a tilt to his helm, fingers moving to tap on the table before he nodded to the drinks. Beside him, Skywarp rubbed his cheek and looked over nervously at Thundercracker for help. Thundercracker’s hands went up in a sign of surrender, his helm shaking as he scooted back in his seat. There was no way he was going to get in on this fight._

_Next to Megatron, Soundwave sighed and reached out for the nearest glowing red shot glass. He tapped his face plate and quickly downed it, trembling as the liquid went down his intake._

_“Oh no, Soundwave those are Seeker grade. You know that.” Skywarp put a hand over his mouth, but his wings were flicking with delight as he covered his laughter._

_“Oh man,_ you _didn’t have to drink it!” Thundercracker looked on worried as Soundwave stuck his glossa out and then smacked his lips as he reached for the yellow glass. “Are you okay?” Soundwave shook his head no, but held up the shot anyway._

_Starscream glanced over and then smoothly turned to Megatron and tilted his helm again. “At least we see that your friend here is willing to relax.”_

_“Oh go frag yourself Screamer.” Thundercracker muttered. “They don’t_ actually _have to-”_

_Megatron’s engine growled as he picked up his own red shot glance and tossed it back. He reached for the yellow and continued with each shot down the row, optics never leaving Starscream’s._

_“-drink them.” Thundercraker let the words fall out before he pushed away from the table. “Right, Skywarp come dance with me before I’m tempted to order another round.” He reached out and looped his fingers with the other Seeker and happily pulled him up._

_“Soundwave, join us?” Skywarp asked, glancing between the glare Megatron and Starscream were still leveling at one another._

_Soundwave picked up the orange shot and downed it with a full body tremor before he grabbed Skywarp’s hand and let himself be hauled off to the dance floor. It was pretty obvious the three wanted nothing to do with the ‘Whose spike is bigger’ contest going on right now._

_Megatron finished the violet shot and shook his helm, breaking the glare. Both his hands gripped the table as high grade flooded through his systems and pinged different reactions. It took a moment for his optics to stop spinning before he felt one of Starscream’s hands rest over his own._

_At some point the Seeker had stood up and moved to the other side of the table, sneaking quietly beneath the booming music. Those slim fingers lifted Megatron’s hand and arm, wrapping it around his waist so he could sit on his knee. He bent forward, half pressed against the table to drag his drink closer._

_“You’re going to get yourself in trouble like that.” Megatron growled as Starscream sat up. The Seekers wings flicked gently, his shoulders shrugging._

_“Such a tragedy that you think_ I’m _the one who is going to get in trouble in a Vosian nightclub.” Starscream said as he sipped at his glass. “Really, I’m a Winglord, do you honestly think mecha here would lay a finger on me if I didn’t give them permission?” There was a soft chuckle under the purr of his engine before he leaned back. “Let me do my work, Megatron, you stick out like a street light in an empty parking lot. This crowd needs to be loosened.” With that he pushed off of Megatron’s thigh, downing the last of his glass before stretching his arms over his helm._

_“We’re just supposed to get supplies, not… whatever this is.” Megatron muttered as he waved at the room full of mecha dancing close._

_“Vosian’s are more likely to trade with you if you show you don’t have a pipe up your exhaust.” Starscream said before he slipped into the crowd. Megatron crossed his arms again and watched as Thundercracker stood behind Soundwave, arms around his waist as Skywarp pressed against his front. Soundwave for his part, while seeming uncomfortable at first, relaxed soon enough as the high grade flooded his own systems._

_The three of them were grinding to each roll of the bass, like fluid pouring out on the dance floor. Megatron leaned back when he watched Skywarp’s hands began to fondle Soundwave’s tap deck. The carrier trembled for a moment before his visor dimmed, one of his hands reaching back to rest against Thundercracker’s neck._

_If he was honest with himself, it was a very attractive show those three were putting on. Megatron wasn’t the only one watching, and he knew that, but the thought of joining in a crowd like that with his frame just… never ended well. He sighed and scanned the crowd for Starscream, finding him closer to one of the speakers with his optics closed. There was a good ring of space around him, all the mecha seemingly too scared to touch the Winglord while he enjoyed himself._

_Starscream was fragging obscene right now though, hands roaming his own frame like he was giving some sort of private show while he danced. Megatron sighed and was internally startled when a waiter came by, slim and highlighted by his biolights in the dark of the club._

_“Hello there, can I take your empty glasses? Would you like anything else?” Megatron shrugged and gathered a few shot glasses to hand to the waiter._

_“What special drinks do you have?” He asked, deciding if he was going to be stuck here he might as well be stuck here and drunk._

_“Well, we’ve got a Dirty Alley Special, which is three drinks for the price of two, and then the house drink tonight is in honor of the Winglord’s visit, a Screaming Overload, his favorite.” The little one smiled as they balanced their tray with one hand._

_“A screaming overload?” Megatron asked in disbelief._

_“Mhm, Screaming Overload.” The waiter giggled and shrugged. “It’s very sweet, but if you want to get overcharged that’s the fastest way to go about it since you’re a grounder frame.” Their little wings stayed tucked against their back, but Megatron had spent enough time around his Seekers to tell a sweet tease when he saw one._

_“What about these shots? What are these called?” He pointed to the rest of Soundwave’s rainbow array of shots._

_“After It Rains, it’s normally how higher class Seekers start their nights. Would you like another round of those?” The little waiter asked sweetly._

_“No, once was enough.” Megatron tried not to grumble it, but the waiter still giggled anyway. “I’d like to try the house special, if you would be so kind.” He offered a smile, though it was fake._

_The waiters wings fluttered and his cheeks flushed. Oh yeah, he still had it._

_“One Screaming Overload coming up.” The waiter said as a grin split his faceplates before he hurried away. Megatron chuckled before he looked over to the dance floor. Skywarp had somehow wedged his fingers into Soundwave’s tape deck, his lips pressed to the Communication Mecha’s neck. Soundwave’s helm was turned, locked in a kiss with Thundercracker as they continued to sway with the music. Now_ that _was obscene, Soundwave willingly being drunk. Megatron didn’t care who his friend got off with, but being that drunk was a pity._

_Though he wasn’t complaining if he got to watch the foreplay. Let it never be said he didn’t enjoy a bit of voyeurism._

_He turned away anyway to try and find Starscream. It took a few moments, but Megatron was able to see that a small flight frame had nervously approached Starscream and was fumbling their way through a conversation. Starscream was just smiling that unfairly hot smirk, the one where you knew he was being sarcastic but you just couldn’t help but find it attractive._

_Then Starscream extended a hand as the music changed tempo and invited the little one to dance with him. Megatron rumbled a laugh when the mecha nearly tripped over themselves as they stumbled into Starscream’s arms. Watching the smaller mecha fumble was actual quite adorable, but eventually Starscream took pity on them and put their hands on his waist and slowed their movements, seemingly teaching them with each roll of his hips._

_The crowd around them slowed to watch, fans purring and mixing with the music. Megatron swallowed as Starscream let the little one’s hands roam over his frame in amazement. He startled when the waiter set a cube down in front of him and chuckled._

_“The Winglord does that from time to time. Puts on a show I mean.” They said as they stood straighter to watch._

_Had this mecha really not seen him_ walk in _with Starscream? He must not have._

_“Does he ever take any of them back to his berth though, that’s the fun question.” Megatron wondered, just to tease the waiter as he picked up his cube. From his side, he heard the saddest, most defeated sigh roll out of the waiters vents._

_“No, he never does.” They whined. “But he does invite a few mecha back to the Flight Fights.” At that his wings perked up, and Megatron paused with the cube halfway to his lips._

_“The what?” The waiter’s biolights got brighter._

_“The Flight Fights! Grounders love their races and bar brawls right? Well us Flight Frames love Flying and fighting.” They laughed and flicked their wings up with a wiggle. “Enjoy your drink.” They sauntered away to a booth in the back._

_Megatron raised both his eyebrow ridges and then shrugged as he sipped his cube. Fools Gold, Zinc, a hint of Cinnabar if he wasn’t mistaken. There was something mixed in to sweeten it, but he wasn’t sure what, still it was actually pretty good. He turned to look back at Starscream and caught the mechs optic with a lift of his glass._

_Starscream just smiled, his wings flicking in delight before he focused back on his dancing partner._

_Soundwave stumbled up to the table suddenly, having somehow broken apart from Skywarp and Thundercracker. His hand snatched up one of his shots and he downed it without pause._

_“Having fun?” Megatron asked with a laugh. All he got was a frustrated whine from Soundwave as he snapped his tape deck shut. “Why don’t you and your escorts go check us into a hotel, meet us later at this… Flight Fight? Thundercracker will surely know where it is.” He smiled when Soundwave trembled._

_“Soundwave: Unwilling to shirk his duties to-”_

_Megatron cut him off with a wave of his hand._

_“Soundwave, go get laid. That’s an order.” Megatron said, trying not to smirk as Soundwave trilled and turned to find both seekers stalking toward him. They looked_ hungry. _“Shoo, I can handle Starscream.” Megatron waved a hand at the three of them and watched as Skywarp grabbed both Soundwave and Thundercracker and disappeared with a pop of air displacement. Megatron laughed and turned to watch Starscream finish his dance with the little flight frame, then turn them loose into the crowd._

_Starscream took his time to make his way back to the table, and when he did he happily straddled Megatron’s thigh and plucked his drink from him._

_“Oh, my favorite.” He purred as he took a heavy gulp. Megatron could feel the heat roll up his chest and he quickly activated his overrides, turning his vents toward Starscream to cool him off._

_“What’s a Flight Fight?” He asked with a smirk. Starscream laughed and set the glass down on the table._

_“Anyone with flight capabilities and a few spare credits gets a ticket, a bucket of paint, and we play tag all night with wet hands.” Starscream wiggled his fingers. “All proceeds go toward either the cause or a nearby Decepticon medbay.” He shrugged and eyed Megatron up and down._

_“So you fly around touching each other inappropriately with paint on your hands until the sun comes up?” Megatron asked as he watched Starscream close his optics and sway with the new song._

_“Well you wouldn’t be wrong. Come dance with me already, watching you sit here all alone is depressing.” Starscream looped one hand with Megatron’s and gave a gentle tug, but didn’t get off his thigh. “Imagine how jealous you’ll make people.” He teased._

_“Now you’re just_ trying _to get me in trouble.” Megatron muttered. Starscream just smirked and pulled him to his feet._

“Seekers are terrible influences on any army.” Megatron said with a smirk. “When do we start playing?”


End file.
